Crimson
by x-Orange.Neko-x
Summary: Gaara is betrayed! ZOMG. Read to find out. Review! Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written anything in months, might be a little rusty. A little OOC I think. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing Naruto-related. But I pwn joo all! XD**

* * *

_Sakura gyrated her hips on the dance floor right in front of his eyes, winking saucily at him, clad in a tight black minidress and stiletto heels. His turquoise eyes roamed her body appreciatively, knowing she was his alone, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind disturbed him._

_Bass pumped out of the hidden speakers, awakening the dancer within every person in the room. A tall man went up to the pink-hared beauty and pressed himself against her, following her rhythm. _

_A ghost of a smile was on her lips for a split second as he whispered something into her ear. Sakura left him in the glow of the strobe lights and waltzed back to their booth where Gaara was waiting. She picked up her glass and threw back a shot of vodka, kissing him before excusing herself to go to the ladies._

_Gaara just sat and watched her hips sway to the music across the dance floor. What he didn't notice was the tall man from before follow her into the back rooms of the club._

_Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Then a whole half-hour. Gaara was impatient and worried. He made this way through the mass of bodies, earning himself a few disgruntled mutters. He really couldn't care less._

_Her tongue explored his mouth, tasting the alcohol in his breath while his hands roamed her body, taking in her curves. His lips nipped and sucked at the soft skin of her neck, his dark hair obscuring his crimson eyes. Her back arched, convincing him that she was enjoying his every touch._

_Gaara tapped almost furiously on his cellphone, calling and calling but to no avail. She wasn't responding. Then he saw her. A thatch of pink hair in the shadows. Soft, familiar moans were heard. His stomach lurched._

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! I've got nothing to continue with right now so I just posted it up XD Please review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't written anything in months, might be a little rusty. A little OOC I think. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing Naruto-related. But I pwn joo all! XD**

* * *

_Gaara took a step backward as he tried to absorb the scene in front of him. As much as he tried to control his emotions, he couldn't. He marched up to The dark- haired man and pulled him away forcefully, delivering a right hook to his jaw._

_The other man recoiled in pain as Sakura gasped in shock at seeing Gaara with blood on his knuckles, eyes blazing with rage. Those eyes widened as he recognized the dark-haired man. Itachi Uchiha. _

_Itachi straightened up, smirking as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Gaara reached for Sakura but Itachi barred his way and pulled Sakura behind him which infuriated him even more._

_"She's mine, Red," proclaimed Itachi. Sakura snickered and stepped forward. "He's right Gaara." She shrugged nonchalantly. Itachi nudged her arm and she continued, "I only dated you for your money Gaara-chan.. Did you really think I would love a freak like you?" she said with a toss of her rosette curls._

_The safe little barrier Gaara had built began to crumble in his mind. Tears fell from the redhead's eyes. He collapsed onto his knees. She scoffed and walked away without a backward glance._

* * *

_He stumbled through the crowd to the front door where a breath of cool night air hit him as he staggered to his car. He fumbled with his keys but managed to unlock his car and climb into the driver's seat._

_Gaara leaned back to try to clear his spinning head, full of recollections of him and Sakura, then Itachi and Sakura. He wept._

_Gaara drove until he came slightly past a small park and slammed the brakes. His body slammed forward and he let tears wet the wheel as he rested his pounding head. _**I thought she loved me.. I thought someone really loved me.. Guess I was wrong.. Again..**

He threw the door open and stepped out into the night. The redhead slouched over to a lone bench in the middle of the park and sat. And sat.

Presently came a light patter of feet. A dark haired someone came into view. Gaara could hear her panting as she jogged closer and closer to him. He tried to retreat into his personal bubble, shadowed by the darkness but she stopped right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight and her short, dark hair framed her pretty face. Gaara remained silent. She sat down next to him and took in a few deep breaths. Although his face remained expressionless, he was secretly glad of the company.

She observed him quietly and he averted his gaze from the ground to look at this strange girl. "Don't you know that you shouldn't talk to strangers?" he said quietly. The girl blushed and Gaara couldn't help but notice that it made her look rather cute.

"Well, you didn't look dangerous and you looked really down in the dumps," she said in her defense. "Heh," said Gaara. "Are you sure?" he murmured before scooping her up in his arms and pinning her down on the bench.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Betcha all thought I've abandoned this story, huh? It's just that the phone company thought it would be funny to disconnect my DSL. Curse you people.. Now I'm back. Review please! :)**


End file.
